


Browncoats Log

by 1the_last_browncoat



Series: Journals, Logbooks and Reports [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jayne is only in it as a cameo, M/M, Multi, Post-Big Damn Movie, not starring the original crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1the_last_browncoat/pseuds/1the_last_browncoat
Summary: The life of a small group of Browncoats stationed on a tiny moon nowhere strategic, during the third war for independence, as told through the logs of one station member.





	1. Prologue/ A Battle and Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been completely revamped, should flow better now

0 day  
I want to start this thing plainly…  
This was all Katya’s idea, she saw what the alliance was doing to the border planets and decided she wanted to, and here I am quoting her directly, “get back at the man!”. Now I knew this was a bad idea to begin with, I mean come on, two rich kids from Londinium joining the independents, not exactly the sort of thing you’d expect. But this wasn’t going to stop her from following her ideas.  
I remember once when we were younger, she had gotten it into her head that all of the fruit on the trees had feelings and, as a result of this she refused to let anyone near them because, again a direct quote, “nooo it hurts the fruit when they are pulled down! Don’t hurt them!” all of which was not accompanied by a wobbling lip as you might have expected of a five-year-old girl, but with a fierce stare that could bring a general to his knees (in fact it did), and somehow I got roped into it, helped her protect the tree whilst attempting to talk her out of it…  
Anyway, I’m getting off topic, the basic thing is whatever hair-brained scheme she came up with, I wound up going along with it, usually to keep her out of trouble. But this, this was a whole new level of crazy…

Day 16  
Trainings a bitch  
Our training officer, a gruff ex-merc called Cobb, has us first run three miles every morning at dawn, shovel out the latrines just before lunch, and run three miles at dusk every damn day  
Today was especially bad, the special training was crawling under electrified fence, in the rain. I'm sure he’s trying to kill us, saves the Alliance doing it later on…

Day 24  
Katya heard a rumor today that Cobb’s first name is Jane, I don’t believe her,  
But...it would explain a lot…

 

A Battle and Boredom

Day 35  
We’ve been stationed on a useless hunk of moon in a place called Washbourne base, we were rushed through basic training, and I have to I have been so bored, there is nothing to do here, the station commander, man named Reynolds, is a broken man, he fought in the last two wars.

Day 72  
I have been promoted to assistant chief engineer, my military rank is lieutenant,  
Katya is pissed, her rank is only sergeant, I've been rubbing it in for hours. 

Day 97  
We saw our first bit of action today, Katya was ecstatic, we were finally “giving it to the man!”.  
Commander Reynolds has had myself, Katya and the station medical officer, guy called Tam, running the station day to day, my expertise is in computers and in engineering (basically I kept the place running), Whereas Katya had quickly proven that she was a tactical genius(during our very brief basic training), So commander Reynolds had her coordinating the recon teams who are busy scouring the moon for any signs of the alliance.  
Anyway Katya lost contact with recon team three (there are only four) and so she sent team two to investigate, Once they reached the scene they radioed in, team three was under heavy fire, and their comms guy was down, Katya scrambled the two other teams and sent out our air support , Air support consists of: one battered old transport ship with a turret bolted to the top(firefly class I think),piloted by Miss. Tam, the chief mechanic, One badly damaged troop transporter(I’ve been meaning to fix it up)piloted by me.  
Once we arrived on the scene we saw just how bad it was, Our forces were pinned down behind king’s rock, the alliance had three gunships and thirty troops (they like the number three), king's rock is a big rock in the shape of a crown roughly ten miles north of Washbourne base, its basically one of the more strategic places on this moon With the alliance closing in on all sides. The transport swung around and rained fiery death down on the alliance soldiers. Then... it was my turn, we went straight for the central gunship weapons blazing, my gunner, guy named Carl, tore into their second ship, Moments later the alliance were down to one ship and six troops, The third ship turned tail and ran, leaving their remaining troops to surrender to us.  
Great, more mouths to feed…

Day 108  
I had a proper conversation with doctor Tam this morning, it seems that his father was Reynolds medical officer back before and during the second war for independence,  
The prisoners rioted today, angry about the lack of food, ...Preaching to the choir there, we haven’t received supplies now for three weeks now, since before the prisoners arrived.  
High command claims that its due to an alliance blockade surrounding the closest supply planet, bullshit, They haven’t got any money and the suppliers won’t take promises of money for when the Browncoats win the war.  
Not that we’re winning anyway…

Day 135  
Finally got this hunk of junk working again, the alliance bombed the compound, damaging many of the major systems…I had to rewire the whole damn base.  
Anyway, Katya has gained a secret admirer, someone left a rose in her locker this morning, Naturally she was furious, she calmly and in a terrifying voice told all of the men that if any of them treated her like a sex object, she’d turn them all into eunuchs. Safe to say her admirer won’t come calling again…  
Day 135: log 2  
Katya’s secret admirer struck again, when she returned after her watch there was a box of chocolates waiting for her, I’ve got no idea how the hell her admirer managed to get chocolate through when the food is three weeks late... again

Day 138  
Our food arrived today at long last,  
Katya has decided to implement security measures, she set up booby traps,  
Gary, Captain of recon team four, has started random poker night and invited everyone, Should be an interesting diversion,

Day 142  
All today I've been out repairing power relays, the base gets its power from geothermal springs scattered around the moon, So I've missed all the good drama,  
All I know is that Carl is in the infirmary…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this, its my first fic so plot and character ideas are welcome as is creative criticism
> 
> :)


	2. Loves and Lockdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lives of the crew get more interesting as a deadly storm strikes the moon

Day 149  
Katya is going stir crazy, she still has no idea who her secret admirer is, I fear if this goes on any longer she’ll start torturing for information.

In other news, Carl, Gary, and myself have a pool going on as to when Jerry, Communications, will ask out Amelia Tam, Chief Engineer.

He's been singing her praises every day since his transfer here. Honestly its hilarious, everyone can tell she doesn’t like him at all, he claims she’s playing hard to get, yeah right, and I'm the king of all Londinium.

 

Day 153  
Yesterday Carl, Jerry and I were sent out to fix a damaged comms tower on the other side of this damned moon, four hours in the Junkrat, the troop transporter I fixed up, to get there, 2 hours to fix it, and four hours back.

All the way there, Jerry droned on and on about Amelia, on the way back however we saw signs of life, I suggested we head back to base and send out a recon team but the other two voted that we investigate, so we did, it turns out it was recon team two, out doing training exercises, 

So there went another two hours spent looking for a non-existent enemy.

 

Day 157  
Comms towers two and six were down again today,  
Its all to do with the erratic weather caused by the budget terraforming, and to add insult to injury a carbon storm will hit in six days, 

The base is due to go into lockdown this evening as soon as the towers are repaired, shored up and the supplies have arrived

 

Day 159  
The supplies still haven’t arrived and now recon team three is missing, Reynolds postponed the lockdown again,

Katya is getting twitchy, her admirer still hasn’t come forwards or been caught, despite the booby traps installed in her locker, she has now installed a camera,

Carl asked out Jessica, recon team four, and to everyone’s surprise she said yes, love is in the air…

Gary just watched me type that last bit and scoffed

 

Day 161  
Today the supplies finally arrived and recon team three returned, but recon team four, who went out to find them haven’t.

Carl is panicking,

Katya is finding this hilarious…however she is rather twitchy now, the surveillance camera she set up to catch her admirer were disabled before todays gift was delivered, 

This time a note saying better luck next time…naturally she was furious

She has just told me that she has a new plan, she is going to go on a stake out during lockdown, I think this may be getting out of hand…

Day 162  
Lockdown began today, recon team four still haven’t returned, Carl is practically clawing at the door,  
I think this thing he and Jessica have is really something.

Miss Tam asked Katya for her help on a top-secret project,  
At least it will keep her mind off her admirer.

Jerry won at poker for the first time, we all agree he cheated, he has no pokerface

Reynolds has ordered me to keep watch for recon team four and to ensure that Carl doesn’t try to leave the base as carbon storms are deadly to those without correct protective gear.

Sarah, tactical weather assessment technician, estimates that the storm will last roughly eight days…

Day 163  
Day two of lockdown, 

Carl passed out this morning from exhaustion,  
Well that and the horse tranquilizers Katya slipped into his eggs,  
Everyone was relieved.

Ventilation in Section C has been compromised, I’m to repair that once the lockdown has been lifted,

Jerry finally asked out Amelia, and, as a surprise to no-one but him, she rejected him…poor guy

Katya's admirer struck again, but this time an invitation to dinner…

 

Day 165  
Day four of lockdown

Recon team four finally returned, they came in through the underground escape tunnel directly into commander Reynold’s office…he was not pleased.

Carl was at first over the moon, but then upon learning of her new relationship with Gary, recon team leader, he retreated to his quarters to sob.

Katya still hasn’t decided whether or not she will accept the invitation…

Carl still hasn’t come out…

 

Day 167  
Day six of lockdown

Katya declined the offer with a note left on her locker door, she embedded a tracker within it, claims it’s the only way forward.  
I’m pretty convinced that the real reason is, she’s starting to enjoy this…

Jerry, Carl and I have started a pool as to how long this will last…I've got a hundred riding on a month

 

Day 168  
Day seven of lockdown

Carl got beaten up by Gary today, to be fair to Gary, Carl started it, claimed he was protecting Jessica’s honour, 

Katya got that glint in her eye, this means she’s up to something…

Dr. tam barricaded himself in the infirmary, muttering about an infection.

I’m convinced everyone’s starting to lose it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three is in the works, comments feedback, criticisms an ideas are all welcome
> 
> :)


	3. Mistrust and Missiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for how late this is but i will post another later today

Day 171  
Lockdown was lifted today, the carbon storm has finally passed,  
Reynolds has decided to get a station mascot, a classic sheep dog named Book, he refers to it affectionately as Shepherd,  
Carl spent all day shooting targets outside with the turret, all of the targets have Gary’s face on the, he was not impressed by the use of his face…  
Katya lost the trackers signal…

Day 174  
Katya snapped, she dragged Gary into the interrogation room then let him out half an hour later, he was shaking, then it was Jerry’s turn, he came out staring straight ahead, spoke to no one then when he reached a chair he sat down and began to sob uncontrollably…  
I’m next…

Day 176  
Katya interrogated everyone she could, she didn’t interrogate Cmdr. Reynolds, Dr. Tam, or chief engineer tam as they are all back at headquarters for a briefing,  
I’m the highest ranking base officer, Katya thinks the power is going to my head.  
Carl thinks its great, he wants me to order Gary and Jessica to break up, yeah like I’m going to get on Gary’s bad side…  
Day 176: log 2  
Katya here, I have narrowed my list of suspects to:  
Cmdr. Reynolds (eew)  
Jerry (really eew)  
Or doctor tam (he’s kinda cute)…

Day 180  
My head still hurts, yesterday it was decided that we should all get very very drunk, so well we did, this proved to be a bad idea, as somehow during the drunken stupor we found ourselves in, Carl and Jessica slept together, Jerry got locked out, Katya blowtorched her locker door shut, Oh and the missile launch codes are missing, the commander’s gonna kill me,  
They get back in three days time, 

Day 181  
Gary left base this morning dragging Carl with him, Katya says he’s taking him out to kill him, so I sent her after them to make sure they stay alive,  
Jessica is struggling with her feelings  
And the missile codes are still missing, I think someone has taken them

Day 182  
No word from Katya,  
Jerry picked up a weird broadcast today, lots of beeps and whistles, he’s gonna try decoding it, he’s pretty sure its an alliance secure broadcast  
The missile codes are still missing I’ve searched all of the lockers, ships and quarters,  
It must have been Gary or Carl, one of them must have picked them up by mistake

Day 183  
The commander and co returned today, turns out Reynolds had the missile codes,  
Katya dragged Gary and Carl back earlier, all of them had great big grins, and smiled whenever anyone walked past,  
They’re plotting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments suggestions criticism all are welcome


	4. Apples and Allies

Day 185

We received a supply shipment today, all it contained was seven crates of apples

Another note from Katya’s admirer appeared with a gift, a shiny new knife,

She didn’t tell me what the note said, but I can tell she’s happy

I won at poker last night, all I got were iou’s

 

Day 188

Katya’s been sent on a recon mission to the neighboring moon, she’s gonna be gone for at least a month

Jessica has decided to date both carl and Gary for a bit, so she can decide which she likes more, this won’t end well

Sarah, the tactical weather assessment technician, asked jerry to go and see the next meteor shower with her, he said he’d consider it…

 

Day 190

Yesterday was hectic, a ship crashed into king’s rock and debris knocked out all of the power conduits, and we received another mouth to feed, Chris, she’s the new base shepherd

Reynolds was not pleased

Chief tam and I are heading out now to repair the conduits… sometimes I hate this place

 

Day192

Chief tam and I are still stuck at king’s rock, a carbon storm swept through the valley between us and the base, 

We managed to get communications up and running and the base says that there are two other carbon storms on their way so we are to set up a camp and remain here for the   
foreseeable future, the chief is not happy about this turn of events,

 

Day 193

A carbon storm swept through the valley again last night so neither of us got any sleep, the comms towers got taken out and the power lines we replaced have been torn away

On the upside the base managed to get us some supplies, the ship couldn’t land due to the magnetics caused by the carbon storm, so they dropped a crate of apples and bread

 

Day 195

There’s another carbon storm due this evening, 

Me and the chief got talking, at first it was just little things, likes dislikes, favorite films, foods, etc. but then she swung the conversation round to Katya and our youth, before asking about her likes and dislikes,

After this we hiked along the edge of the valley to fetch more supplies from the crate, it was to heavy to carry back to our camp, along the way we talked more, the subject swung around to her parents, her father was a doctor like her brother and her mother was a mechanic, 

They were both settled on an out of the way moon near the rim, she told me about her mother teaching her how to take an engine apart and rebuild it in a matter of hours, whereas her brother was taught by their father everything he knew about medicine

 

Day 198

We have finally arrived back at the base, the last carbon storm knocked out what little power was left so we had to stay out for longer in order to repair them,

Once they were back up and running we had to hike back to the base, magnetics again, no ships landing, so once we got back to the base, showers were definitely in order as was some food that did not consist of bread and apples, sadly though that’s all we have here at the base, so that was annoying, 

And to add insult to injury the top brass is sending their top general for an inspection, she’s one of the commanders old war buddies, supposedly she’s worse than him,

Day 199

The general arrives tomorrow…

We are so screwed…

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are always welcome for plots and new characters, just leave suggestions in the comments 
> 
> :)


End file.
